Many vehicles include an interactive display interface (for example, an LCD touch-sensitive screen) that receives user inputs and presents various types of information. For example, in some modes the display depicts various actuatable “buttons” for controlling the vehicle's audio equipment or climate control system. In some modes, the display depicts a map image and/or navigation instructions for guiding the vehicle operator to a selected destination. In other modes, the display shows video images received from a rearwardly-facing or “backup” camera mounted on the vehicle.
These backup cameras and displays advantageously assist the vehicle operator by providing views of areas that cannot otherwise be easily observed (for example, directly behind the vehicle). However, the backup images provided by these systems do not typically include depth information. As such, it can be difficult for the operator to generally determine the distance to objects behind the vehicle.